Frederik Jansen
Frederik Jansen, 1st Count of Santpeter '(17 April 1516 – 25 September 1583) was a Brunanter general, politician, and nobleman who served as leader of the Royal Guard, a member of the Veldwachter, and a member of the Cortes. He was also appointed the first Count of Santpeter in 1561, which his family controlled until the late 19th century. Jansen was born and raised in an upper class merchant family in Niesburg. Even at an early age, he aimed to become a member of the Brunanter military. His first armed encounter occured in 1533, when he was conscripted into the military during the ill-fated invasion of Rose Island. He continued to serve in the military after the invasion, and was finally appointed a member of the famed Veldwachter in 1544. He was later appointed Constable of Brunant (de facto'' leader of the Royal Guard) six years later by Anders I. After almost two decades of serving as leader of the Royal Guard, Jansen was appointed as member of the Cortes during the Cortes of Brezonde and the Count of Santpeter, which skyrocketed him in terms of nobility and popularity. He later retired from his leadership of the Royal Guard due to old age, and died in 1583. Biography '''Early life Jansen was born in 1516 in Niesburg, Brunant. His father, Antonius Jansen (1484–1545), was a successful merchant who emigrated from the town of Leeuwarden in the northern Netherlands to Brunant in the early 1500s for better trading opportunities. His mother, Grunhilda von Blote (1489–1559), was the daughter of prominent Hanseatic merchant Wilhelm von Blote. During his early childhood, Jansen spent a majority of his time in Grijzestad since his father was frequently appointed as a financial advisor to the King. In terms of education, he was taught by private tutors primarily in basic maths, science, military, and history. He also frequently traveled across western Europe in his youth due to his father's occupation. His military ambitions began during his early adolescence, when he witnessed a friendly match between two fellow members of the Royal Guard. Ever since that moment, he aimed to become a member of the Brunanter armed forces and was primarily interested in military affairs, much to the expense of his father who wanted him to inherit and continue his family's mercantile empire. He also became skilled in professional fencing and horse riding during his adolescence, which lead to him winning multiple championships across Brunant and gaining popularity for his skills. He first participated in military affairs in 1533 at the age of 17, when he was conscripted as an infantryman during the ill-fated Invasion of Rose Island. Despite the initial setback, he stayed a part of the military and slowly rose up the positions, eventually being appointed the captain of an infantry regiment at the young age of 20 in 1536. 'Early career in the military' 'Leadership of the Royal Guard' 'Rise to popularity and nobility' 'Later years and death' 'Legacy' 'Personal life' Category:Dead people Category:1516 births Category:Nobility Category:Royal Guard personnel